


Such a Clean Machine

by punkybear64



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Car washing, but no actual sex, implied sex, weird voyeurism???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkybear64/pseuds/punkybear64
Summary: You decide to wash Roger's car ... and he seems to enjoy it. (also I tried making this gender-neutral for the reader)





	Such a Clean Machine

It wasn’t often that Roger stayed the night at your flat due to Queen’s increasingly busy schedule, so when he did you always decided to do something extra special for him. One morning it was making his favorite food for breakfast - even though you hated cooking and getting up early. Another time you spent most of the night engaged in one of his favorite activities until the two of you passed out from exhaustion. This time, though, you decided it was a nice enough day to was his car. It wasn’t a fancy one or anything, but you knew his affinity towards them and his could use a proper wash.

He was still in bed when you got yourself ready for the task. You quietly got dressed, pulling on a bikini top with an old t-shirt over it and a pair of ratty cut-off shorts. There wasn’t much point in putting on something nice when it would just be covered in dirt, water, and soap later. Luckily, your flat had a parking area with access to an outside water source, so you didn’t have to take his car elsewhere. 

You took special care to clean every detail, not wanting to miss any spots. His car wasn’t very big, so it was a quick wash, but you still took your time. You even decided to buff the vehicle, even though you knew Roger had no garage to park it in and it would soon be ruined. By the time you had finished, you were very nearly soaked through, and definitely sweating. But the work would be worth it to see your boyfriend’s face when he saw what you had done. 

What you didn’t know, however, was that Roger had woken up soon after you went outside and had been watching you from the window. It seemed like an odd thing to do, but he almost couldn’t help himself. He noticed you were out of bed when he awoke, so he went looking for you. When you couldn’t be found inside, he looked to see if your car was still outside. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what you were doing. 

Roger, like most men, loved watching a woman wash a car. But this time it was you, and it was his car. Before he knew it, he was practically glued to the window, watching as you bent over the hood or knelt to scrub the tires. He was transfixed, and as he continued watching, he noticed a growing problem below his waist. He couldn’t help it; after all, you were putting on a show without even realizing it. 

As you gathered up the bucket, soap, and sponge you brought with you, you thought you saw Roger in the window. You shrugged, though, as you looked closer and no longer saw the figure standing there. You didn’t expect him to be awake until at least noon, and it was only eleven o’clock when you had finished. To your surprise, though, he was waiting for you in your bedroom. 

“Didn’t expect you to be awake,” you smiled. “I washed your car.”

“I noticed,” he replied, trying to hide his embarrassing issue. 

You couldn’t help but look at what he was desperately trying to cover, a smirk forming on your lips. 

“Did you enjoy the show?” you asked, stepping towards him. “Clearly some part of you did.”

He blushed. He wasn’t usually like this but something about watching you from the window of your bedroom made him feel like a voyeur. It wasn’t that your activity was inherently sexual, but you looked damn good out there bent over the hood of his car. He almost moaned thinking about it again. 

You took his hands away from his bulge and placed them on your hips, bringing your body flush against his. You threaded your hands through his unkempt hair and gave him a soft kiss. 

“C’mon you pervert, I need a shower and I have a feeling you might like to join me,” you whispered. 

He simply nodded and followed you into the bathroom, thankful that you weren’t going to tease him much longer.


End file.
